The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and specifically to parts for tubeless bicycle wheels.
Bicycle wheels commonly include an axle, a hub rotatable on the axle, spokes extending radially from the hub, a rim supported by the spokes, a tire, and a pneumatic tube positioned inside the tire to facilitate inflation of the tire. The rim typically includes spoke holes that facilitate insertion of and access to spoke nipples that connect the rim to the spokes.
Some wheels are called “tubeless” because they eliminate the pneumatic tube. In these wheels, the tire and rim are designed to hold air to thereby allow the tire to be inflated without the need for a tube. In tubeless wheels, any holes in the rim (e.g., spoke holes) must be pneumatically sealed to prevent the loss of air.